Fairytales are only the beginning
by pianoplayer01
Summary: Gordo, Miranda and Lizzie have been best friends since like the first grade. As the summer formal dance approaches, will Gordo finally get the courage to tell Lizzie his feelings?


"eurgh, some times I swear the mystery meat is a mystery to even the lunch ladies" Lizzie shivered, as she pushed away her lunch tray piled high with a plate of strange toxic looking gloop.

"I know, its like some one wants to poison all of us" Miranda agreed, as she dropped her bag beside the table, sitting down next to her best friend.

Gordo sitting across the table stared off distractedly in to space throughout the girls conversation, trying to look far away, when really his eyes were glued on Lizzies animated reactions to Mirandas line of conversation.

"Earth to Gordo" his attention was on red alert as Lizzie looked at him in a confused manner as he clearly ignored what she had just been saying "Any body in there?"

"Oh right sure, just thinking" he drabbled sheepishly, whilst Miranda looked at him with an amused smirk. "Sure you were" she replied, leaning back in her chair, her arms crossed over chest with an I'm-totally-on-to-your-secret-crush-on-Lizzie look in her eyes.

"I said, we're meeting up at the digital bean later to share some ideas for the summer dance, do you want to come with us?" Her eyes were wide and expectant, and though he loathed any thing to do with these superficial dances, he grinned eagerly, bobbing his head like an obedient corgie, his long hair drooping in front of his eyes.

"Sure, sounds erm... enlightening" he added a sarcastic wave at the end in order to not sound too desperate, and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Gordo," she sighed taking a bite of one of her fries "some times you remind me of Matt"

"Hey, I'm original, and mature, just because I'm not in to all of the girl stuff doesnt make me some sort of jerk who pulls pranks on people just because I have nothing better to do"

Lizzie gaped at him in protest "Oh please Gordo, wasnt it you who in Kindergarten stole my Mandy mouse lunch box and drew a moustache on her face in permanent marker?"

Miranda sat forward in her chair, "And just yesterday you were hiding cameras around school and making footage of peoples miserable lives for your own amusment"

Gordo laughed, and smothered it with a fake fit of coughing to which Miranda and Lizzie stared him down with fire in their eyes.

"Any way, I'd better go, see you guys later!" Gordo quickly grabbed his soda from the table and fled in the direction of the drama studio.

"Some times he is such a boy it scares me" Miranda grumbled.

"So any ideas on what your going to wear for the summer dance yet?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh yeah, my mum gave me this neato dress, its vintage and its just the cutest thing. Turquoise with a mint coloured sash and the coolest heels, my mum wore it for her first summer formal as well, so its kind of like an inheritance thing only without the dead part" Miranda grinned.

"Your so lucky Miranda, the only things my mum has ever passed down to me were my cousins old jeans, and they had tears through both knees and blood stains all around the belt loop from when my cousin got stuck in a fence."

Miranda crinkled her nose in disgust "she gave you that cute necklace though right?"

"Oh, yeah right" Lizzies eyes grew sad at the thought of her grandmas necklace. It had been given to her the day after the pool party incident, she had thrown a fit to go to the pool party in stead of her grans 80th birthday, but in the end she was allowed to go any way because her grandma was ill and so couldnt travel to America, but died soon after making her call from a heart attack.

"I dont wear it though, I couldnt bear the idea of losing some thing so special"

Miranda nodded in agreement, "You can borrow my sparkly yellow dress with the spaghetti straps if you like?" she offered.

Lizzie automatically shook her head "Thanks for the offer Miranda but yellow washes me out and makes me look like a human Banana"

Miranda giggled, "at least you'd smell fruity huh? then you wouldnt have to wear so much of your sundae scent perfume"

Lizzie laughed as they both rose to dump their lunch trays as the bell rung for fourth period.

"Well at least I dont wear a perfume made my elves"

"hey it was a gift from my Mexican aunt and it smells sweet, like a forest and cinnamon, plus it totally compliments my herbal shampoo" Miranda laughed flicking her hair behind one shoulder, and striking a pose.

"Miranda, quit making excuses so that we can get to biology on time" Lizzie laughed, as the two fled down the emptying corridor towards the labs.


End file.
